


Rutina

by RunoCartwright



Series: Jeankasa Month 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoCartwright/pseuds/RunoCartwright
Summary: Todas las noches Mikasa procura dejar encendida la luz de su habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave [Semana 2: Headcanon/Jeankasa Month].
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Series: Jeankasa Month 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557946
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Rutina

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble es mi contribución para el Jeankasa Month organizado por @jeankasa-events en tumblr. Específicamente corresponde a la semana 2 (headcanon) — me retrasé un poquillo www. 
> 
> Es necesario aclarar que no estoy muy familiarizada con la institución de los headcanon, así que este fanfic es consecuencia de mi propia interpretación respecto a ellos (también lo consideraría un AU, pero wwww). En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

Todas las noches Mikasa procura dejar encendida la luz de su habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave. A veces con doble llave, si es que la situación lo ameritaba. Desde que finalizó la guerra contra Marley, esa se había vuelto su rutina. Cada noche, después de cepillar sus dientes y peinar su cabello frente al tocador aledaño a su cama, Mikasa se ponía su pijama y cerraba cuidadosamente la entrada a sus aposentos.

Era curioso llamarlo así, su habitación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un lugar propio, solo para ella. No lo tuvo en la casa de los Jaeger, ni mucho menos en su época de soldado. Cuando finalmente hubo terminado la guerra contra Marley y se les dio la opción de retirarse, Mikasa no lo pensó dos veces; le entregaron una pensión vitalicia por su destacado servicio en la milicia y también unos terrenos a las afueras de Shiganshina, acompañados por una pequeña casa. Era evidentemente perfecto: en ese lugar podría finalmente vivir la vida tranquila que tanto ansiaba y, además, visitar con mayor frecuencia la tumba de Eren que yacía al interior de dicho distrito.

Suspiró, atando su largo cabello negro en una coleta. Todo estaba perfectamente cerrado, así que podía disponerse a descansar. Se adentró en sus cobijas, sentándole a gusto lo frías que estaban, y se acurrucó bajo la barbilla de su acompañante.

Jean dormía apaciblemente, casi imperturbable, como si el trastorno de estrés post-traumático – una de las tantas consecuencias que había traído consigo el fin de la guerra – no estuviese latente dentro de él; pero lo estaba. El hombre solía despertarse por las noches intentando huir, muchas otras la había despertado, sobresaltado, rogándole que abandonaran los cuarteles de la Legión; una vez, incluso, había logrado tomarla entre sus brazos y, con sigilo, intentado salir de su vivienda. Le había dicho que la estaba “rescatando”, recuerda.

Desde hacía un tiempo, sin embargo, había logrado mejorar gracias a la ayuda de píldoras y terapia. Pasar tiempo con Conny, quien sufría exactamente de lo mismo, también le había sentado bien. Mikasa pensaba que, de cierta forma, todos seguían experimentando los estragos de la guerra. Y, aun así, hoy Jean dormía profundamente en su habitación, una sonrisa surcando su rostro.

La morena se inclinó para besar su nariz, sus mejillas, sus párpados. El hombre se revolvió ante su tacto, despertando con lentitud.

— ¿Ya amaneció? — le preguntó. Ella volvió a inclinarse para besar sus labios.

— Aun no — respondió con una sonrisa —, pero ya falta poco.

Él bostezo perezosamente, inspirando el olor frutal que desprendía su cabello. Mikasa juntó su nariz con la del hombre, acariciándola suavemente.

— Eres tan hermosa — dijo, sus ojos adormilados mirándola con ternura —, no sé qué hice para merecerte.

Ella rio. Jean solía soltar frases así, despreocupadamente, su brutal honestidad saliendo a flote de vez en cuando. Aun así, a la mujer le parecía gracioso que, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, él aun no entendiera que sí, _lo amaba_ , más que a nada en el mundo. 

— Todo, Jean — dijo —, lo hiciste todo.

Porque así había sido. Porque después de la muerte de Eren, él siempre estuvo con ella: desinteresadamente, allí, aguardando paciente el momento en que lo necesitara. Porque ella por mucho tiempo no quiso admitir que alguien más había logrado entrar en su corazón, pues no le parecía justo con Eren y, aun así, no pudo soportar la embriagante felicidad que sentía cada vez cruzaba miradas cómplices con el castaño, ni cuando sus labios se juntaron por primera vez, ni mucho menos cuando le dio el “sí” hace un par de años.

Porque Jean sí lo había hecho _todo_. Desde decirle lo hermoso que era su cabello hasta salvarla de las garras de un titán. Había arrullado incontables noches su dormir después de la muerte de Eren, haciéndola sentir cada día más viva al despertar a su lado por la mañana. Porque si este mundo era cruel y hermoso, la dicha de poder compartirlo con Jean era un milagro. Porque la vida es frágil, Mikasa lo sabía perfectamente, y, aun así, juntos _eran_ vida, la criatura que crecía en su vientre hinchado era la prueba perfecta de ello.

Y si había alguna forma en el mundo de devolverle el favor era ciertamente aguardando su sueño que ahora, egoísta, había interrumpido.

— Te amo — ella dijo, acariciando su prominente barriga —, te _amamos_.

Él sonrió evidentemente abrumado. Despertar así era su rutina favorita, pensó. El reloj de su mesita señalaba las dos y media de la madrugada.

— Durmamos — contestó tocando delicadamente las ojeras de la mujer con las yemas de sus dedos —, es hora de dormir.

Y si Mikasa tuviera que decir dónde se encontraba el paraíso, probablemente señalaría el espacio en la cama reservado para ella al lado del hombre: debajo de su barbilla, su espalda contra su fornido pecho, los brazos de este rodeándola con suavidad y reposando una de sus manos en donde descansaba su hijo.

Ella estiró su brazo para apagar la lámpara a su lado — se lo permitiría, solo por esta vez — y, dando un pequeño suspiró, se acurrucó aun más en los brazos de su esposo.

— Buenas noches, Jean. 


End file.
